


"Come over here and make me."

by haato_biito



Series: -MEMORIA- [1]
Category: -MEMORIA- The World I Remember No Longer Exists
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Work(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haato_biito/pseuds/haato_biito
Summary: The lights of the stars overhead flickered and melted like molten steel, fading and reforming overhead. They contrasted so vividly against the pitch black blanket of the night sky; light against dark, dark against light, two sides of the same coin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work by me, [tumblr user asuuna](http://asuuna.tumblr.com), based around my OCS from a work-in-progress novel, [-MEMORIA-](http://kaitoandkiyomi.tumblr.com). This is a ficlet I wrote purely for my own enjoyment, and nothing here is representative of the canon story. If you want to find out more about my characters and the main plot, [please click here!~](http://kaitoandkiyomi.tumblr.com/summary)

The lights of the stars overhead flickered and melted like molten steel, fading and reforming overhead. They contrasted so vividly against the pitch black blanket of the night sky; light against dark, dark against light, two sides of the same coin. Kiyomi sighed as she took in the beauty of it all; a sight that she rarely saw. The behemoth skyscrapers surrounding her house often obstructed her view, blocking out any nature; any simplicity that comes with the native attractiveness of the stars. However, now, in this moment, she could see this beauty no matter which direction she looked. She felt the grass underneath her shiver with a tender breeze, ghosting her limbs that were exposed to the fresh air of the night,

“Isn’t it beautiful, Kaito?” she whispered, not once taking her eyes away from the glittering balls of fire, not once letting herself get distracted from such a sight, “Just look at them. They are so far away, yet they look so small, so insignificant. And it’s impossible to focus on one; your eyes naturally wander, don’t they? To think there’re more stars up there than human lives… Isn’t that so amazing?”

“It’s incredible.” She heard in reply from next to her, and a grin crinkled the edges of her eyes. Before now, there would not had been a chance that Kaito would have chosen to go stargazing with her, but with the recently lengthy nights of summer, Kiyomi had finally convinced him to go with her. Despite the breeze, Kiyomi was flushed with heat, and this was not helped by the fact that her hand sat clasped in his; a rough thumb coaxing her knuckles gently, “To think you could see this much from just this one spot…”

“Exactly! You see? Isn’t it a wonderful experience?” She giggled, and quickly pointed as something caught her eye,

“See, look over there! If you look closely, you can see Libra! They’re the scales, by the way. You can see one scale there, and the other there…” However, Kaito zoned out. Instead, he watched her as she spoke, her eyes sparking with enthusiasm and elation, her hand moving as she pointed to different parts of the sky. A grin crept onto his lips, and he couldn’t help but wonder how in the world he ended up here. He was next to the most beautiful girl in the world, holding her hand whilst lying on the grass. Just the two of them. The two of them, and the stars. His stomach leaped in the best way possible, his heart skipping a beat as the stars reflected off her brown irises.

Kiyomi suddenly paused, turning to Kaito. She saw the smitten look on his face, and couldn’t help but laugh, a blush creeping across her cheeks,

“You weren’t listening at all, were you?”

“Nope, not at all. And do you know why?”

“Why would that be?”

“Because you’re paying more attention to gas-filled balls in space than to me, and I’m right here.”

“And what? You take offence in that?”

“What if I do?” He sat up with a grunt, drawing his eyes away from her long enough to ruffle his hair and glance at the ground that was, seconds ago, underneath him. But just like the moon is drawn to the earth’s tide, Kaito soon found himself gazing back down at Kiyomi, “Will you hate me?”

He leaned over, placing one hand on either side of her shoulders; locking her into a space that consisted of just them, the grass, and the hazy heat of summer, vibrating with the cries of cicadas hidden from sight.

“Hey!” Kiyomi exclaimed, mock alarm painted on her features, “Now I can’t see the stars at all!”

“Now you’ll be forced to look at me. You’ve just been staring at them all night.”

“Move, silly.”

“Come over here and make me.”

She drew in a soft, slow breath, chest rising with the pressure that came with his intense gaze. Gingerly, she reached a hand up to cup the line of his cheek, a simply infatuated smile gracing her features,

“If that is what you desire from me, and if I’m good enough…” her hand moved delicately, pulling him down towards her, “Then I wish the stars would stay out forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by [tumblr user captainlevi-ackerman](http://captainlevi-ackerman.tumblr.com). Thank you so much for encouraging me to write this, Cass! <3


End file.
